Nurses of Forks
by Santiva Potter
Summary: The nurses of Forks Hospital get a little overheated at the mention of their favorite doctor.


Nurses of Forks

By: Santiva Potter

Summary: The nurses of Forks Hospital get a little overheated at the mention of their favorite doctor.

"_You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around." _

_

* * *

_

Alonso recited, "There is no one but you, my love…"

"Nurse?"

"_No drum that I dance to, no song that I can sing to other than the one that you give."_

"Nurse…"

_You are light my soul my passion.." _

"Nurse!"

My head snapped up to fall in the direct line of a Greek god. I wondered if Aphrodite would bow to him. Though she was stubborn in her own beauty, even she could recognize that there was no man—no god as beautiful as Carlisle Cullen.

"Y-Yes Doctor C-Cullen?"

He raised an eyebrow and peered over the counter, which I was sitting behind. A small smirk formed at his lips when he read the cover.

"I turning in the papers for Ms. Sander's release. I know her family said that they're on their way, so I thought I'd warn you in advance."

It would have taken a more than a bulldozer to keep my attention away from him, let alone a few files about old lady Sander.

"Nurse," he said with a tad bit more volume. His smirk was full blown now, "I'm going to head back into my office. Call only if absolutely needed."

_Could absolutely needed included a warm, sensual night alone with you; a hot tub or maybe even some roses and soft calming music?_

"Ylisse!"

Karen, a fellow co-worker and best friend of nearly fifteen years, snapped at me as she turned the corner. I now saw that Dr. Cullen was holding out some files, expecting me to take them.

"O-Oh, excuse me Dr. Cullen, I'll handle those immediately," I stuttered trying to regain my composure.

"That must be one good book, Nurse Ylisse," he smirked as he headed back towards his office.

I visibly sighed in relief when I heard the door click; at least now my chances of humiliating my self had decreased ninety-five percent. Leaned back in my chair and groaned.

"Ylisse, that's the third time this week," chided Karen. "The man has only been here three days and you're already goo-goo eyeing him like a sick puppy!"

"Have you seen him lately, Karen?" I exclaimed. "What doctor of _Forks_ has ever made that lab coat look so…damn…"

Karen sighed sympathetically. "I understand. He is a heart-throb."

"Talking about Cullen again, Ylisse, Karen," Doctor Sandra Saber laughed. Sandra stood a good five feet and with dark tumbling hair that was covering her lab coat and her ebony complexion.

"A man that looks that good," Sandra said. "is either gay or married. And I am sure he's not gay."

"How you know that?" protested Karen.

"He's not gay," I insisted at once.

"Ha! More like you don't want him to be gay, Ylisse," Karen said.

"Either way," Sandra said, "he is not single."

"Now you don't know that," I objected. "Maybe he's divorced and looking for a relaxing, loving and sweetheart lover."

"Translation—Carlisle Cullen, I want to marry you!" Sandra joked, as she and Karen burst into laughter.

"Ylisse," Sandra said through the giggles, "I will bet you the next paycheck that man is married. There is no way he isn't! No woman has let that pass."

"Maybe in the past," I argued. "But this is the present. You're on."

"Excuse me."

The voice was small but filled with so much beauty and life that our conversation was diverted and we all looked shocked at the newcomers to the welcome desk. The young girl was statuesque, with the ideal hour-glass figure. She seemed to define all sorts of beauty and make woman across the world look down in shame. She stood with a rather bored look on her face and possessed an air about her that labeled her as considerably arrogant. The young man was lanky and well fit. His bronze-colored hair was sprawled in a natural untidy mess. He, like the girl was a chalky pale, with dark eyes. The woman, whom stood in between the two young people, was rather small and slender with soft caramel-colored hair and a heart faced shape. She reminded me oddly of a young beautiful mother. Although different, she also shared the same pale face and dark eyes. All three were also inhumanly beautiful, so beautiful that they were hard to look at, but my eyes would not retreat from them, as if in fear that they would disappear.

Their beauty also reminded me of another beauty. It was clear they could possibly be related to Dr. Cullen, but how? The children were too old to biologically be his, so possibly they were adopted, but what about the woman? I clenched my eyes, as if to get a better look on her. They could be cousin, I decided, for she was most certainly, not his wife.

"Hello," I said pleasantly. "Welcome to Forks Hospital, how can I help you all?"

The woman smiled. "Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and these are my children, Edward and Rosalie and we're here to see Dr. Cullen."

_Cousin, Cousins, Cousin, _I chanted.

"I'm sorry," with no apology in my voice. "Dr. Cullen is not available for personal visits. He's asked for emergencies only."

"Oh," Esme said. "Well, um, he's I'm coming. Would it be alright if you called him?"

That was naturally the last thing I wanted to do. "I'm sorry ma'am, but only hospital employees are allowed to use the telephones."

Sandra, who before was like Karen trapped the trance that was the Cullens, now snapped out of her daydream and said, "Um I can try to see if he's—"

"I think being his wife, entitles us to be a bit important," the blonde, who was introduced as Rosalie snapped.

I jerked my head back, not at the tone of the young girl's voice, which any day would have been highly disrespectful for a young girl to say to a grown woman, but at the dreaded word that she had used—wife.

A flash of emotions clinched my heart. Shock. Fear. Resentment. Anger.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the young boy Edward, shaking his head, obviously trying not to laugh as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. Even if he did, he ought to sympathize; it's ruff hearing that the object of your affection is not only taken, but _married_. I dimly heard the conversation that Sandra and I had just previously had running through my head.

"I'm sorry," I said slowly. "You're his wife Esme?"

Esme smiled. "Yes, I am."

There was an expression that could describe my face. Sandra slowly reached over the counter to the phone, pressed the intercom button and said, "Dr. Cullen, please report to the front desk, Dr. Cullen to the front desk."

Sandra wore a similar smirk to Edward's although hers was purely on the account that I had lost our little bet. Fate seemed to not be on my side tonight.

Dr. Cullen, in all his glory came quickly out of his office expecting the worst. Bless his soul, always ready for the job at hand. Maybe he wouldn't be happy to see his family here. Maybe he'd ask them to go away.

Of course, fate was not on my side.

Once in sight, he smiled brightly at his family and lightly kissed Rosalie on her head. He gave Edward an interesting smirked but shook his head and chuckled at his son. For Esme, dreaded Esme, he eloped her into hug and held her fondly.

"Excuse me, nurses," he said addressing Sandra, Karen and I. "Working overtime does limit the time I spend with my families."

Karen and Sandra nodded understandingly but I was frozen in my utmost horror state at the site of Carlisle and Esme. They were so beautiful together that it hurt.

"Is something wrong, Nurse Ylisse?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Oh don't worry about Carlisle," Sandra cut in, her laughter evident in her voice. "Ylisse is just a bit upset over the fact that she's going to lose her paycheck this month."

"Paycheck? Why? Ylisse, what happened?"

Once again, Sandra cut in, "It's nothing we can deal with presently. It's that darn stock market again. Ylisse had invested some shares in Wachovia and things aren't looking too pretty right now."

"Is that true, Ylisse?"

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled defeated. "Stock market."

I turned my head back down to the computer frustrated.

I didn't notice immediately when the Cullen's left the front office, however I could have sworn that I heard Edward mumble, "Funny that. Alice had predicted that the stock Market was supposed to go up by at least 100 points this week. The biggest increase we've seen in a long while. I guess she could be wrong, but then again…"

I didn't tune into his laughter, I instead looked back at the computer screen utterly bored. From across the hall, Sandra was speaking to Karen and she raised her right hand and rubbed her three fingers together anticipating my next paycheck.

I sighed again.

Picking up my cheap love story, I allowed defeat to conquer me. I would never have Carlisle Cullen, although, Alonso might not be too bad of a substitute.

_**Fin**_


End file.
